deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam vs Ms. Marvel
A wish came true...A dream became a reality... ''' This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- |-| Cropfist= Description When you have two human legacy superheroes from rival companies who got their powers from an otherworldly source, only one can take the title of Captain Marvel. Interlude A superhero's alias is usually given based on their capabilities. '''He can climb on walls and shoot webs? He's Spider-Man! He stalks and hides in the darkness of night? He's Batman! They have super-strength and flight that can be described as marvelous? They're Captain Marvel!....wait, which one is Captain Marvel? That's what we're here to settle. But-''' Carol Susan Jane Danvers, AKA Ms. Marvel. '''William Joseph "Billy" Batson, AKA Shazam. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shazam Let's just take a guess at how this superhero origin story will begin. The person dons their costume, title and becomes a hero? That's a bit ahead. Gaining powers from a gift or accident? Nah, further back...that's right! Their parents tragically died. Archeologists Clarence and Marilyn Batson were digging at the tomb of Ramses II in Abu Simbel, Egypt under employment by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. The excavation was assisted by Sivana's enforcer, Theo Adam, who turned out to be the reincarnation of an ancient villain whose soul and power was contained in a scarab which had been buried at that same tomb. When the Batson couple found the scarab, Theo killed them and had their daughter sent away to a foster family. Meanwhile, their 12-14 year old son Billy is left an orphan newsboy who sleeps in the subway station due to being kicked out by his uncle, who took the family inheritance. One day, a bearded old man in a green cloak asked Billy to come with him in a "magic train car". Yeah, you'd think he'd be taught not to follow strangers by his par- oh, right. Fortunately, this didn't end with Billy receiving PTSD. Instead, he was taken to the Rock of Eternity, where he meets the Wizard Shazam. The wizard explained that he had used the powers of the gods! to battle the forces of evil for 3,000 years, but since he was getting old he needed to pass the torch on to a new successor. And, of course, who else was better for handling the mighty, immense powers of the gods! than a preteen orphan? That is actually a part of why he chose William; his misfortune in life, along with the fact that he was pure of heart. The Wizard bestowed his power, and whenever Billy uttered the word "Shazam!" he would transform from an ordinary child into the adult superhero, Captain Marvel! ...Captain Marvel he was, until legal disputes arose with Marvel Comics when they made their own hero named Captain Marvel...but more on that later. This came after DC had sued the character's original creator, Fawcett Comics, over his similarities to Superman. Man, looks like being a caped, chiseled superhero with some common powers and a bald evil mad scientist as an archenemy warranted a trip to court back then, while similar pastiches are way more common nowadays. Following this, the superhero was all but officially given his power-word as his new name: Shazam. But then wouldn't he transform every time introduced himself? Why even the word Shazam anyway? Well, "Shazam" is actually an acronym for each of the mythological figures his powers are based from. The S stands for the wisdom of Solomon, which gives him high acuity over many languages, science, math, history and divine phenomena. It also gives a photographic memory, lets him know the powers of enemies he has never battled before, discerns illusions, and enabled the ability to hypnotize others. Hmm...H stands for the strength of Hercules, giving him vast superhuman brawn on par with the DC universe's top dogs. A is for the stamina of Atlas. This gives him immense superhuman durability, a minor but quick healing factor for if he does take damage, and unlimited endurance that stops him from ever growing fatigued. It also enhances his metabolism, making him immune to thirst and hunger. Z is for the power of Zeus, which charges the magical thunderbolt that summons the Shazam form, though he can dodge the bolt to let it strike an enemy instead. It lets him control and create magical electricity, which can be used to de-power targets who use a similar source to him. In addition, it grants resistance to techniques of magical or mental nature, along with being able to negate the effects of anyone else being mind controlled. It even allowed him to travel through time in one story. A means the courage of Achilles. This one is more spiritual in nature, as it mainly gives Billy the bravery of the legendary ancient Greek war hero. However, it is also said to bestow fighting skill and further enhance his resistance to mind attacks. Last but not least is M for the speed of Mercury, letting him move and fly at supernatural speed. Comes with potential to create tornadoes too. With these powers, it's no question he can pull off extraordinary feats. He's matched muscle with Superman on numerous occasions, pushed planets and stars around, kept up with the Flash, has moved at speeds faster than light, can move faster than gravity, took attacks from the Void Hound, which eradicated 10 star systems during a test drive, and once threw a punch with enough sheer strength to create a black hole - though he may have had some enhancement from a size increase at the time. Yet even godly power has its shortcomings. Despite his resistance, powerful-enough magic can weaken him, while high-volt electricity or inadvertently saying the word can unwillingly revert him back to Billy. Sharing his powers with his family splits it by fractions, leaving him weaker depending on how many people it is divided between, though the last 2 issues have been retconned in more recent stories. Also, in spite of having Solomon's wisdom, Billy is still a child at his core, meaning he has a level of maturity and naivety you would expect from one. That brings along the fact that he grows sheepish around attractive women, to a point that his enemies have exploited this against him. But in the end? Even with the name change, he's certainly a hero to be marveled at. Shazam: Gentlemen! open fire on Shazam, only for bullets to do no damage and fall to the ground and Freddy laugh Shazam: You're dead. throws the robbers through the store's window Shazam: Sorry about your window, but, you're welcome for not getting robbed. bystander Oh hey, sup, I'm a superhero. Ms. Marvel Mari-Ell was the prized, proud and skilled champion of the alien Kree Empire's Imperial Army and the youngest captain of the Elite Guard, appointed as such by the empress herself. Due to her efficiency, she was one day sent on a mission to Earth. Then her spaceship was blown off-course and she crashed into the Boston Harbor, where she was rescued by widowed construction worker Joe Danvers. They fell in love, Mari-Ell taking the human name "Marie" and cutting off the Kree Empire's trackers in order to stay on Earth with him. Despite the truth about her past, the two married and became a family. Along with Joe's previous children, Joseph Jr. and Steve, Marie birthed a daughter whom she named Car-Ell, meaning "champion" in the Kree language. This too was changed to fit her in with Earth, the daughter ending up with the name of Carol Danvers. Young Carol dreamed of one day being an astronaut who traveled to distant worlds, so despite her father's dismissive attitude and her mother's peaceful guidance, she did the next best thing the day after she turned 18: she joined the United States Air Force. She ended up being so accomplished she eventually joined NASA as head of security, becoming an astronaut after all. However, her dream job proved more dangerous than she anticipated; Carol got involved in plots such as being kidnapped by a robot and getting hospitalized by a mind-controlled Iron Man. But she also made a new friend, the superhero Captain Marvel. No, not Billy, but Marvel's own Captain Marvel, a heroic Kree whose real name was...Mar-Vell. He actually debuted a while after Shazam did, but his comics had been discontinued for a while by this point, and Mar-Vell had already been established in the world of comics by the time Shazam was revised by DC in 1972. Back to the story, one of her misfortunes saw her get captured by colonel Yon-Rogg, a bitter enemy of Captain Marvel who wanted to spite him. Mar-Vell came to stop him, and in the ensuing fight Carol was exposed to radiation from the Psyche-Magnitron, an alien machine that...only left her with random black-outs for a while. Following all of these incident, her career went downhill until she ended up resigning from NASA altogether. Carol turned to a new job as a writer and editor, but the truth behind her black-outs soon became apparent: she would don a costume and become a super-powered warrior as a second personality, while not remembering any of it. It turned out the Psyche-Magnitron had, after all, awakened her half-Kree genes. She eventually got her memory issues treated and embraced her powers as the superheroine Ms. Marvel. "But then, if she is Ms. Marvel, how is this a battle of Captain Marvels"? Well, after Mar-Vell sacrificed himself to save the Kree home world from the Phoenix, Carol took up the title in honor of him. Though she is actually the seventh person to bear the Captain Marvel name as the others are either dead or currently under different aliases. Carol's exposure to the Psyche-Magnitron activated the powers of super-strength, super-stamina, super-durability and flight at super-speed, without the need for any plane this time. She has a seventh sense, possibly somehow inherited from Mar-Vell, that lets her subconsciously predict an enemy's moves, or oncoming danger in general, although she cannot control this since it operates at random. She is, however, able to sense sources of energy and radiation at her own will. Carol also has a degree of healing factor that boasts resistance to poison, sedatives or disease, slows her aging down and lets her heal others by channeling energy into them. Speaking of energy, it's where her power shines the most. She can light it up with concussive photonic energy blasts, shot out from either her hands, fingers or eyes. Not just limited to beams, she can create barriers and razor blades of pure energy too. This power extends to the application of being able to control energy and matter at a molecular level. She mainly uses this to turn her civilian clothing into her costume, but she is able to reshape external matter otherwise. Furthermore, these powers over energy are not limited to offense. She's just as good at absorbing energy as she is dishing it out, being able to absorb electric, electromagnetic, sonic, thermal, nuclear, magical and cosmic energies for various purposes. The assimilated energy can amplify her physical might, healing, or, obviously her energy blasts, along with recovering lost stamina. Or just draining another person's stamina until they're knocked out. She even nullifies her needs to eat, drink, sleep or breathe by passively absorbing the ambient energies of her surroundings, adding the benefit of being able to survive in space without issue. And if she absorbs enough energy, she can enter a more powerful form. You see, after her powers were originally absorbed by Rogue, Carol got kidnapped by some hive-mind insect aliens called the Brood. They shot her with an evolution beam, which gave her new superpowers through the Binary form. The form was straight-up tied to the power of a white hole, until she gave these powers to save the sun. But by absorbing massive amounts of cosmic energy she can return to her strongest self with her powers enhanced to stellar scale, plus being able to control heat, light, radiation, electromagnetism, gravity, and fly above the speed of light. With what Carol is capable of, it's hard to say that "champion" was an unfitting name for her. She's smashed an asteroid 300 kilometers in diameter with one punch, tanked and absorbed the explosion of a nuclear bomb in her face, flew to Earth's atmosphere from the ground in 1 minute, kept up with ICBMs and fighter jets, and battled the likes of Iron Man, even defeating him in an upgraded version of the Hulkbuster armor. The older Hulkbuster model can hold its own against the Hulk, who held a collapsing planet together and destroyed a meteor twice the size of Earth while not at full power. I guess that's one way to get even with him. She's taken a direct attack from Hulk too, withstood an energy beam from Thanos, and even survived the power of the Phoenix Force. As Binary, she's absorbed at least 81% of a black hole into energy, knocked around the Gladiator, who contained an explosion that could destroy half of a solar system, and is said to be on par with heralds of Galactus, who are able to make stars explode! Carol is seemingly worthy of the Captain Marvel title, but that's not to say she has her won problems. She is rash, impulsive and stubborn, to a point where her actions caused a second superhero civil war. Ms. Marvel also had an alcoholism problem so bad, even Iron Man wanted her to get help. But if you still want to get in her way, she can send you on a flight. And not in a fun way. "I’m not going to fight your war. I’m going to end it." Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Billy Carol Who do you think will win? Billy Carol Death Battle A city and its people are going about their normal, mundane, every-day business as usual. Until, all of a sudden, a vulture droid appears from the sky and begins attacking with lasers. As buildings explode, streets go up in flames and citizens flee in terror, the droid lands and keeps opening fire on its surroundings. Billy Batson, a boy in a red hoodie taking a stroll, witnesses the chaos. He dashes into an alley and utters a certain word. "Shazam!" A lightning bolt then strikes in the alley. After, an adult figure in a red suit, with a white cape, golden arm braces and a lightning bolt on his stomach, flies out from it. ---- A seemingly normal blonde-haired woman, Carol Danvers, is walking down the street when the attack occurs. She closes her eyes and clenches her fists, while her civillian clothing glows yellow until transforming into a mostly blue costume, with a star-like insignia on the chest and a red upper body. She flies off. ---- The two soaring heroes fly to the same, hostile target, before they both coincidentally smash into it at the same time. The vulture droid is shattered into metallic bits and pieces from their combined strength. The heroes stand over the remains of the starfighter. Carol makes a statement, looking at the scraps. "This doesn't look like anything from the Kree...I'll have to investigate this with the other Avengers." But the other one objects. "I'm sorry? The League is gonna be looking into this." "Uh, who are you?" "Me? Why, I'm Captain Marvel, the coolest, most awesome, most powerful hero around here!" "Um...actually, I'm Captain Marvel. And I'd say all those things actually apply to me." Billy lets out small chuckle. "Wanna bet on that?" He gets into a battle pose. "Arm wrestle for it?" She gets into a battle pose, smirking. FIGHT! The action does begin when the heroes rush at each other, extend one of their arms out and aggressively grab the other's hand. Captain Marvel exerts strength against Captain Marvel, trying to pin and push Captain Marvel's arm down to the ground, and nearly succeeds, but Carol does a flip before hers hits the ground. Slightly levitating while upside-down, she breaks the hold with a kick to Billy's chest, knocking him back a little. Shazam rushes forward again, in this case to to hit her with an elbow charge. She blocks it, it still pushes her. She breaks his position and throws a few punches at his torso, staggering him repeatedly, until he matches her fists with his own, concluding with the two trading a matched knee strike. The overall clash ends with Shazam generating electricity in his arm, throwing a strong electrified hit that moves and seemingly stuns Ms. Marvel for a brief moment. Yet, she seemed more helped than hindered by the attack. "Hm, thanks." Having absorbed the electric energy, she flies into Billy, smashing him through the walls of a damaged building and into a cement pillar, pushing him into it with enough force to break it. Moving backward to gain a little distance, she lengthens out her right arm and opens her right hand, aiming it at Shazam. She fires blasts of energy at him from her palm, to which he blocks. Carol switches to razor blades made from energy in both of her hands, lunging at William to slash him across the arms. Grunting in pain, he loses his guard, allowing Danvers to slash him again across the chest. The next sequence of events has her quickly de-materialize the blades, then grab his arm and toss him away. He lands in a less damaged, but still evacuated part of the city, crashing through a parking lot of school buses. Several of the vehicles are destroyed as he skids across the road. "Well, at least I have a reason to not go to school." He gets back up and Carol lands in front of him. Billy grabs the front of a bus near him. "Swing, batta batta batta batta batta swing!" He swings the whole bus at Carol like it's a battering weapon. This sends her soaring far until her body plants in the windows of a tall building. "Home run!" An aggravated Carol pulls herself out of the structure. She sees the bus, now thrown at her, coming her way, and blows it to smithereens with a blast. But Shazam rapidly flies up to her, and punts her diagonally into the roof of a home video store, which she breaks through. She is quick to get back up and look around. "Huh, deja vu..." She gets a feeling from her 7th sense that immediate danger is coming. She backflips in time to avoid Batson dropping on her, having flown through the ceiling's hole. A dual-handed beam from Ms. Marvel shoots him out the door, across the street and through the reinforced barriers of what seemed to be a warehouse. Levitating up back to his feet, Billy glances and sees the warehouse was a stash for various advanced technologies, mainly armors, with the logo for Stark Industries on them. "Whoa, Stark Industries gizmos! I've always wanted to see this stuff! So cool!" Ms. Marvel walks in, replying while thinking back to her history with Iron Man. "Mr. Stark ain't as nice a guy as you think..." Her fists glow as she prepares more ammunition. She discharges an energy ball at him, he cancels it out with electricity, causing a shockwave that knocks Ms. Marvel into a collection of armor parts. She then notices an arc reactor implemented in a large armor chest-piece not too far away from her. Billy lunges at Carol tossing a punch, which Danvers dodged by flying to the side and lets it destroy the wall behind her. She gets into weaker battle stance, intentionally...allowing Batson to knock her back into the chest. Her impact causes the reactor to begin charging. Just as its about to expel power that she could absorb, Shazam rushes between it and her, taking the brunt of the ray head-on. "Huh..?" Shazam clears up the confusion. "Wisdom of Solomom. I knew all about your power to absorb energy from the start." He smiles. "I only gave you that electricity earlier out of pity, since you kind of needed it..." Furious at this implication she was weaker, Captain Marvel throws more beams at Captain Marvel. But William, using Mercury's speed and Hercules' strength, rapidly pulls a chunk of concrete from the floor, using it to block the shots. He then throws it at her, but she defends from it with an energy barrier. She blitzes and tackles him upward through the roof, taking the fight to the skies. They match and exchange blows very evenly in the blue landscape of the air; fist met fist, elbow met elbow and knee met knee, with only a few disruptions of this occurring. However, as the clash continued, Carol starting panting. She was growing tired. William, meanwhile, showed no signs of fatigue at all. "Getting exhausted, I see? Good thing I don't get that, thanks to the stamina of Atlas!" Shazam then punts her higher, further, and faster through the direction of up, to the point where by the time she stopped herself, she was in low-earth orbit. Catching up, Shazam charges his fist... "You need more energy? Then here ya go!" Batson slugs a punch amped with the power of Zeus, putting more into the fist's sinew itself than the energy, and it connects with the middle of Danvers' face, causing the screen to white out. Before long, it shifts to black and zooms out, revealing exactly what that dark coloration was. "Oh, crap! Not this again!" For the second time, Shazam has punched hard enough to create a black hole. Ms. Marvel's unconscious body was quickly sucked into it. Worried about the black hole possibly expanding and devouring Earth, he figured that if the power of Zeus created it, the power of Zeus could destroy it. He fires a stream of lightning directly at the void, causing it to begin shrinking. Captain Marvel was still inside of it, her body still intact on account of its sheer toughness, though she was still knocked out...yet, as her body is exposed to the black hole and Captain Marvel's thunder at the same time, her body begins to glow with an orange aura... Back outside, as the black hole seemed to be finally closing due to Shazam's efforts, the darkness that composed the void suddenly took a silhouetted human shape, which matched Carol Danvers in appearance. "Huh?" It then discharged in a burst that looked like it was a miniature quasar. When the space dust cleared, Carol had red skin, orange hair and a white-and-red suit. She wasn't a quasar, she was Binary. Binary extended her arm out and made a sound with her mouth imitating a shotgun being cocked. The bang was when she fired a powerful orange ray that blasts Billy all the way to the moon. As Shazam tried to get up from the moon's surface, Ms. Marvel, having flown there in an instant herself, outstretched her arm again. It did not shoot energy, but it turned the nigh-weightless environment of the moon into a strong field of gravity, so strong that it forced even the "big red cheese" down to the surface. "You may have the power of gods, but I have the power of Captain Marvel." She launches another, big energy beam that is at very high temprature, vaporizing the lunar rock around Billy and pushing him further into the moon's surface. His suit and skin are seared, but he recovers, healing the damage with Atlas' stamina, and flies at the Avenger. He delivers a punch that is caught in Binary's hand, and tries to slam her with his other arm, but Danvers catches it too. As Captain Marvel's eyes glow, preparing to unleash a very devastating eye beam, Captain Marvel opens his hand to expose his palms. This is followed by a flash, with the screen becoming tinted purple and white wavelengths being sent at Ms. Marvel. Her eyes lose their glow and begin swirling, hypnotized under the wisdom of Solomon. However, this all lasted only a few seconds; as someone like Carol had certainly dealt with her share of mind-scrambles, she promptly broke free. Yet, this was a diversion, the one that William needed. With Binary still momentarily dazed from the surprise technique, the member of the Justice League grabs her body to hold her still. "Shazam!" Saying the word summons the magical bolt of lightning, which strikes Binary instead of the hero it transform. He braces himself while she yells out it pain as the bolt shocks her; she could absorb energy, but not to this degree. This is endured for a few seconds until the bolt causes a small explosion and much bigger shockwave outburst that spreads across the entire moon. Shazam floats among the debris of the moon's fractured land, opening his eyes after briefly knowing how a normal person feels when they are exposed to a flashbang grenade. He looks at Carol. Her right arm, right leg and the left half of her torso were blown out of existence. The rest of her body was back in base form, and though her dead face was partially seared it clearly had a frozen expression of shock. How fitting. "Guess it was me after all!" K.O. Captain Marvel flies back to Earth as Captain Marvel's lifeless body keeps floating in space, near the moon's orbit. Results That world wasn't big enough for two of them. Carol's background alone technically gave her the edge of experience, but the wisdom of Solomon made this moot. It once gave Billy the knowledge to command a whole Egyptian army, extending it to the same realm as Carol's military training. Speaking of the wisdom, it could give him the info on Carol's absorption abilities before, thereby defying any chance of Shazam throwing any magical electricity for her to absorb. This would mean that Billy'd have to rely on his strength alone to really attack, but given that this strength is on par with Superman, who can physically toss an entire solar system, this wouldn't be much of a problem. Shazam could keep up with Flash, who perceives events in below an attosecond. We'll let this explain just how fast that is, but the point is that Carol's mere mach speeds and unpredictably operating precognition wouldn't let her dodge against punches that strong and fast either. She would need Binary to keep up, but it's not a form she can activate very easily, and Shazam's premonitory knowledge of her abilities already hinders her chances of absorbing energy, which is further proven to have limits by her inability to take in Thanos and the Phoenix Force's attacks. Even with Binary, she still ultimately gets outclassed in the departments of speed, physical strength and overall attack power. Looks like Carol just wasn't marvelous enough. The winner is Captain Marvel. |-|EmperorDedede= sketch-1553113094095.png|EmperorDedede Description DC Comics ''' VS '''Marvel Comics, they get their powers from a great hero? Check!, they also have the name of Captain Marvel in his Super Heroe nickname? Check! But wich Captain is the marvelous here?. Interlude Escargoon: Captain Marvel,a great name for a great hero. Dedede: Or for two, like Billy Batson, DC's Captain Marvel. Escargoon: And Carol Danvers, the Captain Marvel of... Well, Marvel. Dedede: He's Escargoon and i'm Dedede Escargoon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours and skills to find out who will win... a Death Battle. Shazam 'Background' *Real Name: Billy Batson *Age: 15 Years Old *Height: 5'4" (As Billy Batson)/6'2" (As Shazam) *Weight: 125 lbs (As Billy Batson)/250 lbs (As Shazam) *He get his powers by saying "Shazam" Escargoon: William Joseph "Billy" Batson was an orphan boy wh- Dedede: Like in all DC's Superheroes stories, his parents died. Escargoon: His parents died in an excavation in egypt, well, they were killed by Theo Adam, and he took the Scarab of Ramses. Dedede: What a nasty person, anyways, Billy worked as a newspaper boy at the age of 12 and he worked on that job up to 14 years. Escargoon: Later, a man with a green cape asked him to follow him to the Subway Station. Dedede: And obviously Billy follow him, and they ended in a "magic" car with the colours of the rainbow everywhere. Escargoon: After travelling in the magic car, he came to the room of the throne of the Wizard of the Rock of Eternity. Dedede: The old man gives Billy the power of Shazam since this one was pure of heart... Well, in an episode of the Teens Titans Go he explained why he gave the powers to Billy. Escargoon: Billy gets his powers by saying the name of the wizard, "Shazam". Dedede: When he say the magic word, not the N-word, he transform into an adult with the power of a lot of Greeks Gods, and he can also make dabs! Escargoon: After the wizard died when the Rock of Eternity fell on him, according to the prophecy. Dedede: But he will appear as an spirit to teach Billy how to use his powers, That sounds familiar... Escargoon: Billy and his foster brother Freddie caused a lot of troubles, but hopefully Shazam solved all, he also stopped a bank robbery, and he defeated Black Adam. Dedede: He defeated Adam before he hided in the zoo, he tried to be Adam friend thinking that Adama was a child of Ancient Times and before he turned his adoptive family into... The Shazam Family! Escargoon: He also joined the Justice League, becoming the youngest member of the League. 'Powers and Abilities' *'S'''alomon's Winsdom *'H'ercules Strenght *'A'tlas Stamina *'Z'eus Powers *'A'chilles Courage *'M'ercury's Speed *Super Durability *Flight *Magic *Regeneration *Teleportation *Resistance to Magic and Mind Hax Escargoon: Let's talk about his powers, but first, hey my majesty. '''Dedede: What?' Escargoon: Did you known that Shazam's name is an acronym of the names of several Greek Gods? Dedede: *Gasps* No, i didn't known that. Escargoon: Well, the S is fo- Dedede: Wait! Let me sing all the letters please! Escargoon: Agh... Fine... Dedede: Great!... Let's see... *Singing* S is for Salomon because Billy have his winsdom. Escargoon: This means that he have a hight intelligence. Dedede: *Singing* H is for Hercules because Billy is too strong. Escargoon: With this strenght, Billy can match againts characters like Superman, Doomsday, etc. Dedede: *Singing* A is for Atlas because Billy have his stamina. Escargoon: This means that Billy have a stamina comparable to the gods. Dedede: *Singing* Z is for Zeus, because he can throw goddamm lightnings! Escargoon: Yeah what you said and the same lightning can transform Billy into Shazam and vice versa. Dedede: *Singing* A is for Achilles, making him have more courage than Scooby Doo. Escargoon: Eemm, technically you are right. Dedede: *Singing and Tired* M is for Mercury, because he is fast as f**k boi. Escargoon: He can fly at mach 10, and also he is far faster than light. Dedede: Oof, i'm tired... Well, Billy can also breath in space and he can fly like Superman. Escargoon: He can also use magic, and he normally trade blows with Superman or Black Adam. Dedede: He also have resistance to magic and mind control, I guess he never liked the birthday's Wizards. Escargoon: Billy can also teleport thabks to the powers of Mercury and Zeus with a flash of lightning, he can teleport from places like the Rock of Eternity to Philadelphia. Feats *Comparable to Black Adam **The same guy can trade blows with Superman ***Also he is comparable to Superman directly *Punched a monster so hard that he created a little black hole *Survived attacks from the Void Hunt **The same attacks can destroy Ten Star Systems *Keep up with Wally West in speed *Helped Superman to lift the book of infinity *Comparable to Zeus and the other god, who defeated the Shattered God. *With the Wisdom of Salomon, he can known the abilities of a enemy that he didn't fought *Survived the explosion of a Tesseract Bomb in the face Escargoon: Shazam has been able to fight with DC's strongest characters, like Black Adam, Doomsday, Darkseid in his avatar form of course, and Superman. Dedede: He's also is strong enough to punched a monster so hard that he created a little black hole... Yes, that really happen. Escargoon: He can also survive attacks from the Void Hunt, and the same attacks can destroy Ten Star Systems, scaling to this, Billy should be a Star destroyer. Dedede: The Star Destroyers from Star Wars?! Escargoon: *Sighs* No, that means that he is comparable to the Void, who can destroy stars. Dedede: Oooh! That explains everything!, anyways, Billy scales to Superman, who can push an entire Solar System! Escargoon: He is fast enough to keep up with Wally West, and is durable enough to survive Darkseid's Omega Beams. Dedede: But his most impressive Strenght feat was when he helped Superman to lift the book of infinity, wich contains every book of the entire Multiverse. ''' Escargoon: Although this feat doesn't make Billy have infinite strenght, we could say that Superman put all the effort. '''Dedede: Remember when we say that Shazam can use Zeus lightnings? Well, with the same lightnings, Zeus defeated The Shattered God, a being who only died by a damm Big Bang! Like Galactus! Escargoon: Practically... You are right, also, with Salomo's Wisdom, Billy knowns the abilities of the enemies that he fight, or even if he never fought with that enemy, and thanks to his healing factor, Billy survived a Tesseract Bomb in the face... And well, Billy's body was practically destroyed after the explosion. Dedede: Agh! What the f**k is that?! 'Weakness' *He is still being a mortal with limits and the only reason that he won againts Superman it's because his godly magic *Still have Child mentally *If he says "Shazam" he will come back to his human form *He needs to say Shazam to get his powers Escargoon: But Billy have some weakness, despite his incredible powers, he still have a child mentally, making him a bit childish. Dedede: To the point of destroying things or endangering people's live by trying being a hero, even he destroyed this guy mobile phone!. Escargoon: The only reasons that why he beated Superman it's because Superman's vulnerability to Magic, being Superman the victor in all his fights. Dedede: Like with Batman, also, Billy need to say Shazam to get his powers, the bad thing of this is that someone can shut his mouth and then Billy can't get his muscled body. Escargoon: Like in Injustice, when first Superman froze his mouth with the cold breath and then Superman burned his brain. Dedede: Aaaaah, Supes favourite form to kill, But even with this weakness, Billy is still being one of Justice League's strongest member. Shazam: You known, you never been any good againts magic... And magic's what I'm all about. Captain Marvel 'Background' *Real Name: Carol Susan Danvers *Age: In her 30's *Height: 5'11"|180.34 cm *Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger *Former Air Force , NASA, Avengers *Has a cat called "Chewie" *Half Human, Half Kree *She started the second Civil War Escargoon: Before she was brainwashed by the Kree, Carol Susan Jane Danvers was an Air Force Officer, like her father. Dedede: She worked with the Doctor Philip Lawson, wich was actually Mar-Vell, the same guy who kicked Thano's ass! Escargoon: After knowing the truth about Lawson, she get hitted by the explosion of a Psyche-Magnetron, a Kree device. Dedede: And you will think, she dies right?, but no! The explosion gave her powers because Mar-Vell's ADN was in that machine, making Carol an hybrid between Human and Kree, like in the new movies of Jurassic World! Escargoon: With her new powers, she decided to fight crime with the alias of Miss. Marvel, in honor of his ex, Mar-Vell. Dedede: But she enter in coma when she fought with Mystique and Rouge... Well, that was fast. Escargoon: After waking up from her coma, she reinvented herself as Captain Marvel, after learning about Mar-Vell's Demise. Dedede: The bad thing is that that name was already taken, but meeeh... Escargoon: After that, Carol fought with all type of villains, also she started another civil war, and he put Tony Stark in coma. Dedede: And you said that she was a hero?!, also wasn't Mar-Vell a old woman? Escargoon: In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but in the canon of the comics he is a man. Dedede: Oh 'Powers' *Flight *Energy Manipulation *Super Strenght *Super Speed *Energy Field Creation *Energy Absortion **This give her regerneration too *Seventh Sense *Binary Form **Power of white hole **Star-level energy Dedede: With his new powers, she can fly, throw lasers who can destroy f**king spaceships and she can create force fields of energy, and she also have an spider-sense, that she can predict her opponent's next attack, but this is uncontrollable and it doesn't helps Carol everytime that she use this. Escargoon: She also have Superhuman Strenght and Speed, she is can destroy meteors with a single punch, and she can fly faster than light, also, thanks to her Kree/Human physiology, she have the capacity to absorb energy. Dedede: If she absorbs a lot of energy she can go Super Saiyan... Oops, I mean that he can reach her Binary Form. Escargoon: With this new, Carol increase her strenght and ability to throw Photonic Blast and this give hear low regeneration, the bad thing of this is that, if she absorb to much energy, this cause her a lot of pain. Dedede: But even with that weakness, she is strong enough to match Marvel's strongest characters like Gladiator or Quasar, also she absorbed the power of an entire star. Escargoon: She absorbed the power of an entire White Hole in this form, a star bigger than the sun of our Solar System, making Binary at least Star Level. 'Feats' *Shattered a Meteor into pieces *Comparable to Rogue, Quasar and Gladiator *Saved the Sun by absorbing the Anti-Matter of a White Hole as Binary *Obliterated a planet as Binary *Absorbed the energy of a nuke *Absorb massive amounts of energy of Galactus *Comparable to Iron Man *Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature & Hulk Escargoon: Carol is capable of defeating characters like Hulk, who can destroy an asteroid of the size of The Earth, or Vision, who is also comparable to Iron Man, who can create a big hole of the half of the size of the Grand Canyon. Dedede: We already mentioned that she absorbed the energy of a White Hole, but did you known that Binary could make a planet Kaboom? Escargoon: Carol absorbed the energy of a nuke, and also she absorbed a lot of energy of Galactus in one of his attack to the Earth. Dedede: In terms of strenght, she supported a building Sentry was fixing a thing as fast as he can, man, if this guy is that fast why is here Marvel's Superman?, anyways, she also destroyed a giant meteor with just... ONE PUUUUUNCH Escargoon: Comparing the size of Carol with the size of the Meteor, we can say that Carol used a force of 230.162523900573 Gigatons of TNT, a force enough to destroy an Island. Dedede: Holy sh*t! Also, she reacted to Rogue, who can flew to the moon to Earth. 'Weakness' *If she absorb a lot of energy, it hurt her a lot. Escargoon: But Carol only weakness is what we mentioned before, if she absorbs a lot of energy it will weaken her, causing a great pain. Dedede: But even with that, Carol is basically one the best captains in the Marvel Universe. Escargoon: A Captain joke, really? Carol Danvers: Well... First there was nothing, then there was everything... Then the good lord saw fit to bring me into the world to kick the asses of those who need it most. So get ready 'cause this day or the next, it's coming. Intermission sketch-1554559003324.png|EmperorDedede Escargoon: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Dedede: It's time for a Marvelous DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Location: The Space) The space, an inmense and empty place, but the calm stopped when a burning spaceship flew in direction to the Earth, the ship explodede a few moments in the sky, scaring the citizens of a city, wich began to run away from the zone where the ship was going to land. CRASH The part of the ship landed in the street of that city, this caught the attention of the biggest groups of superheroes. ---- (Location: The Watchtower - DC Comics) Martian Manhunter: So, a strange spaceship has crashed in the streets of a city, I think we should go and see what is happening. Shazam: Could I fo alone and see if the city is fine, please please please?, i'm not going to destroy anything... For this time... Martian Manhunter: *Sighs* Ok Billy, you can g-'' '''Shazam:' Yes! Thank you so much! Then, Billy flew from the Watchtower to the Earth, while inside the watchtower, the Martian Manhunter was talking with Batman. Martian Manhunter: Hey Bruce, could you go with him and you prevent him from causing any problem, please? Batman: Fine... But don't eat any cookie, you known what they do to you. Bruce used the teleporter to go to Earth while J'onn began to walk silently to the kitchen of the Watchtower. ---- (Location: Avengers Headquarters - Marvel) Captain America: Alright team, so we have news that an unknown ship landed in a city, Carol, you are going with Tony to see what happen. Carol Danvers: What?! Why Tony is coming with me?! Captain America: We need his knowledge about advanced technnology. Iron Man: Iron Man - 1, Carol - 0. The captain sighed and then she flew with the armored avenger to the city where the ship crashed. ---- (Location: The City) Billy and Bruce arrived to the city, specifically where the ship crashed, then two figures came out of the remains of the spaceship. Figure 1: I think we mislead them. At the same time, Carol and Tony landed in front of the ship, Shazam, thinking that they are aliens too, fired a thunderbolt at Iron Man, electrocuting him and overloading the armor. Carol reacted by throwing a photonic beam to DC's Captain Marvel, but this easily aboided the beam, but the beam ended hitting Batman, who felt unconscious. While the two figures ran out of there, Both Captains look at each other. Carol Danvers: Who are you? Shazam: I'm the great Captain Marvel! Carol Danvers: That's not possible, I'm Captain Marvel. Shazam: Then, let's see who is the real Captain Marvel! Carol rolled her eyes while Shazam tried to hit her, but she simply defended herself grabbing Billy's fist. FIGHT Sketch-1554576106572.png|EmperorDedede BillyvsCarolFIGHT.jpg|Jioto576 After their collisions, both captains stepped several meters back, Carol started kicking Shazam in the stomach, and then sending him to fly with an uppercut, Billy stabilized himself in the air, and then throwing a thunderbolt to the Captain, who answered by launching a burst of photon energy. POM Both bursts of energy collided creating a smoke screen, from wich Shazam came out punching Carol in the face, sending her to the ground, and then throwing another thunderbolt at Captain Marvel, creating a bigger smoke screen. Shazam: ' ''Come on! It's that all you got? Carol came out from the smoke and giving a combo of punchs and kicks to DC's Captain Marvel, and then grabbing him by the cloak and throwing him towards a building, destroying several walls. '''CRASH Carol Danvers: You didn't see anything! Shazam flew away from the building throwing another lightning to Marvel's Captain, who simply absorbed the lightning increasing her skills a bit. Carol Danvers: Thanks for the energy, idiot. Shazam *Thinking* I have an idea... Billy teleported behind Carol kicking her to sky, to then teleport back to the sky a few meters above Marvel's Captain, punching her directly to the ground, and then throwing a couple of lightnings to Carol, who easily aboid them and she start flying towads Shazam at an incredible speed. Both began to clash in the sky creating several shock waves and leaving a trail of red and white behind them, but without being able to react, Marvel's Captain grabbed DC's Captain by the arms, immobilizing him. Carol Danvers: Game over, "Captain" Shazam: Are you sure about that?... SHAZAM! BOOM A huge lighting fell from the sky hitting both Captain, Carol was throw into a small store, causing it to collapse over the Captain, while Shazam transformed into his child form, Billy Batson. Billy Batson: Haha!... Oh wait... Remembering that he was still in the air, Billy began to fall at great speed towards the ground. Billy Batson: Shazam! SHAZAM!! The huge lightning fell again from the sky hitting Billy, turning him into his adult form, Shazam, meanwhile, Carol left the destroyed shop removing some dust from her clothes. Carol Danvers: Thank God there was no one inside. The Captain of Marvel flew towards the Captain of DC, only to receive an electric shock that paralyzed her in the air while her opponent was charging an amount of lightning bolts. Shazam: Take this! BOOM Billy threw all the lightnings bolts at Carol, who screamed in pain after all the lightning bolts exploded in her face, creating a curtain of smoke, thinking that he won, Shazam laughted. Shazam: I told you it was a bad idea to face me! The real Captain Marvel! But then, a photonic beam hitted Billy, sending him several meters back. Shazam: *Confused* What the?! The Captain of Marvel emerged from the smoke screen, now her skin was red, her clothes had changed to orange and white, and her hair was literally on fire, she transformed into her Binary Form. Binary: Suprise! Thanks for the energy again! Shazam: The truth it's that this is not a suprise, The Wisdow of Salomon, you known. Carol furiously charged againts Shazam, punching him several times, and then punching him in the stomach, sending him directly to the stratosphere at an incredible speed, and then flying towards him... Meanwhile in the streets of the city, the two figures appeared again. Figure 1: I think we are already safe. Figure 2: Uuh... *Pointing to the sky* Dodgers... Then, several spaceships appeared over the two figures. Figure 1: Uuf... This guy is really despicable. ---- (Location: The Space) DC's Captain Marvel ended up in the space, he was still a bit stunned, but then he realized that Binary was flying towards him, then he cracked his knuckles. Shazam: Ready for round 2? Billy teleported in front of Carol, but thabks to her seventh sense, she blocked his opponent's attack and then kicking him several meters away, Shazam throwed an amount of lightnings bolt to the captain of Marvel, but she absorbed the lightnings and laughted. Binary: You still don't known that I can absorb your lightings? Then, both Captains stepped several meters back, charging a great beam, then, both Superheroes throwed their most powerful at each other, both attacked collide creating an expansive wave that cracked a bit the surface of the moon, wich was near the site of the fight. Both: This! Is! OVER!! BOOOM Both increased the power of their attacks, but this caused that both beams ended up exploding, creating a bigger expansive wave, wich sent both captains to fly away. Carol landed in the almost destroyed moon, she was exhausted and she couldn't stand, Billy teleported in front of her, he didn't show any signs of fatigue. Shazam: What a pity that you don't have the stamina of Atlas. With her last effort, the Captain of Marvel fired a powerful burst of photonic energy to the face of the Captain of DC, melting his face completely, he began to scream in pain while Carol thought his victory was assured, Shazam's face instantly regenerated thanks to his healing factor. Shazam: Hey! That hurts! He grabbed the Captain of Marvel by the neck and began to fly to the Earth, when they were already entering in the atmosphere, Billy threw Carol with all his strenght, sending her towards the city where they fight began... CRASH The Captain Marvel caused a little explosion when she crashed with the ground, wich caused the collapse of several buildings and they collapsed over her, Shazam landed near to the crater where lay the unconscious body of Carol. Shazam: It seems that i'm the real Captain Marvel! Then, Shazam observed all the destruction that he had caused. Shazam: Emmm... I hope no one of the Justice League knewn about this... Oh wait, Batman! KO! Billy quickly grabbed the unconscious body of Batman and flew to the Hall of Justice. ---- Carol unconscious body lays on the ground, while Iron Man is still inside his armor. Iron Man: Uh, hello? It's someone there? Jarvis? Results Dedede: What a Marvelous fight! Escargoon: While Carol was more experienced than Billy, she had no way to surpass his magical powers. Dedede: Billy was fast enough to keep up with Wally West and Superman, which are way fasters than any character that Carol had faced. Escargoon: In terms of strenght, while Carol was strong enough to support a building and destroy a building with single bow, that doesn't compare to someone who is comparale to Superman in strenght, who can push an entire Solar System with easy, or someone who can create a little black hole by just punching. Dedede: In terms of durability, Carol can survive blows from Gladiator, Hulk and Quasar, but Shazam survived blows from the Void Hunt and Darkseid's Omega Beams. Escargoon: Other thing about durability and strenght is that, while Carol as Binary have the strenght of a white hole, a star bigger than the Sun, Billy survived attacks from the Void Hunt, who destroyed Ten Star Systems, making this Billy's feat Nine times above Binary's feat, also, Shazam's Healing Factor make him hard to kill, so he can survive anything that Carol throw to him. Dedede: And if we talk about intelligence, welp, Billy have Salomon's Wisdow, wich would allow him to known about Carol's powers and weakness, and if we talk about powers, Shazam have Zeus lightnings, who can defeat the Shattered God, a guy who only died by a Big Bang before, you known, the boom who created the universe. Escargoon: While Carol's Seventh Sense could help her to predict Shazam's attacks, this wouldn't help her all the time since as we known this only help her ocasionally, In the end, Carol couldn't compete with Shazam's superior skills. Dedede: In the end, she wasn't so Marvelous. Escargoon: *Sighs* My majesty, can you stop with the "Marvelous" puns? Dedede: Nope! Escargoon: Agh, the winner is Shazam. sketch-1555278982485.png Next Time Darkness VS Light Comic Version Spawn VS Wonder Woman Trivia *The two figures are a reference to my Season Finale of my Season 2. *The part where Captain Marvel blocks Shazam's punch at the start it's a reference to the Shazam! Movie. Bonus sketch-1554487673666.png|Original Track * Credit for Captain Marvel AP Calc goes to Spinosaurus75Dinosaurfan on VS Battle Wiki * Credit for Shazam bio goes to PokeSEGA64 in DeviantArt Category:Cropfist Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:EmperorDedede Category:EmperorDedede Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music